Louis P. Butler and John E. Meisenbacher, "Content Adddressable Memory for Electronic Warfare Sensor Signature Identification," 9th Digital Avionics Systems Conference, Oct. 15-18, 1990, Virginia Beach, Va., describes the use of sensor signatures in a CAM tag field to address sensor threats having the address stored in the CAM data field.
G. Eichmann and T. Kasparis, "Pattern Classification Using A Linear Associative Memory," Pattern Recognition, Volume 22, No. 6, pp. 733-740 (1989) describes pattern recognition using a linear associative memory.
Charles K. Toth and Toni Schenck, "Pattern Recognition With Parallel Associative Memory," Proceedings SPIE-International Soc. Opt. Engrs., Vol. 1395, part 1, 1990, pp. 558-563 describes a nearest neighbor algorithm for photogrammetric pattern matching.
Michiel van de'Panne, Marcel A. LeBlanc, and Zvonoko G. Vranesic, "MACHAM: A Best Match Content Addressable Memory," IEEE Conf. on Commun. Comput. Signal Process. Jun. 1-2, 1989, pp. 612-615 describes a best match method of pattern recognition using a CAM.
These papers do not describe machine recognition of hand drawn, user input characters, symbols, and gestures, especially in a small portable computer, using an associative memory, in a parallel processor chip having multi-way distributed processing.